Confession
by xXkatiebelXx
Summary: Just a short story of Inuyasha confessing his feelings. First attempt. Don't be harsh!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was clear to him who he wanted now. It was clear who he _needed_ now. Inuyasha knew he needed to tell Kagome. He had been doing a lot of thinking lately and had finally figured it out. Inuyasha wanted to be with Kagome. How would he tell her though? Did he wait for her to come back from her world, or did he go and tell her himself. She had left to study for one of those "tests" again and would be coming back in two days. Inuyasha didn't know if he could wait that long.

Kagome had just finished taking a shower and decided it was time to hit the books again. As Kagome struggled to catch up in math she found herself stopping.

"Inuyasha…" she mumbled. Kagome couldn't help but think about him. What if something was happening that she wasn't there for? Naraku could have appeared and she wouldn't be there to help. Or worse. What if Kikyo showed up and Inuyasha was with her? Kagome always became upset at that thought. She knew she was in love with Inuyasha, but there wasn't anything she could do. Well, she could tell him, but then that wouldn't do any good. He was still hung up over Kikyo and that would only lead to an argument and then their journeys would be extremely awkward because he would know. Not that she could really blame him for still being hung up over her. Inuyasha had been pinned to the Sacred Tree for those fifty years that Kikyo had been dead. When Kagome had finally waked him up, it had only felt like a day or two to him. Not fifty years. To wake up and find out that you had been asleep for fifty years and that the woman/ man you once loved had died already… she couldn't imagine what that would feel like. That was why she couldn't tell him her true feelings. Kagome tried to work more on her trigonometry, but was failing to concentrate.

"I give up," she stated as she got up from her chair and flopped onto her pink, fluffy bed. "I'll study tomorrow." Kagome lay on her bed and stared at her white ceiling. Every moment she lay there was surrounded by the silence of her room. It had been quite a while since she had last come home. The Feudal Era had pretty much become her home. As much as she loved her family and being in her own bed, she could never seem to feel quite the same in her own house anymore. For Kagome, home had become wherever she was sleeping, whether it was under the stars or in a mansion, it didn't matter as long as Inuyasha was watching over her. Here, Inuyasha wasn't there to watch over her as she slept. There was no crackle of a wood burning fire that she had become so familiar with. There was no little bushy tailed fox demon sleeping next to her. Her home in the present almost wasn't her home anymore. Well, it was, but it just didn't seem to have the same effect on her. Kagome had noticed that whenever she came home, even if it wasn't after a fight with Inuyasha, she always felt a little sad. She would find herself thinking about Inuyasha all the time. She couldn't be apart from him. She wanted to be with him at all times, but she knew she had to come home every now and then. Life would be so much easier for her if she could just stay in the Feudal Era all the time, but Kagome knew it wasn't that simple. Before she knew it, the flow of sleep drowned out Kagome's thoughts and she was in a peaceful slumber.

"Inuyasha, just go to her," said the lecherous monk, Miroku. "You obviously want to tell her something, so go do it. Kagome won't get mad that you came if it's something important."

"And I think we can all say what that something is," Sango stated.

"Damn it you two! Would you stop pestering me for once in your lives!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Look Inuyasha, do you care about Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah of course."

"Then go. We all know how you feel about her, so just do it. And do it now because Lady Kagome will not wait forever. If your reason to tell her is really that important, then you would go and tell her how you feel before it's too late. Now, is your reason that important?"

Inuyasha's reason was definitely important enough. He had so much to tell Kagome and he knew that she probably wouldn't wait forever. And she'd been waiting long enough. Just then Inuyasha rose to his feet and headed for the well. It was time he told Kagome just how he felt about her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In an instant Inuyasha was jumping down into the well. Kagome had waited long enough and now it was time for her to stop waiting. The light from inside the well faded and Inuyasha was now in Kagome's world. He dashed out from inside and headed straight for Kagome's house. More specifically, her bedroom. Inuyasha slid open her window and stepped inside. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something stir and to his left was a sleeping Kagome.

"Oh, great," he thought. "She's asleep. She'll only tell me to sit if I wake her up and scare her." Not wanting to get his face planted into the floor Inuyasha just sat down on the floor and decided to wait for her to awaken.

As Inuyasha sat on her floor he took in Kagome's scent. It was so sweet and gentle like vanilla. Inuyasha would never tell Kagome this, but one of the reasons he always came straight to her window and not the front door was because he wanted to breathe in her scent. It was all over her room…her wonderful scent. It was similar to Kikyo's, but Kagome's didn't have the scent of death mixed in with hers and was gentler. Kikyo's was a little harsher.

Inuyasha noticed the books on Kagome's desk. As much as Inuyasha wanted Kagome to just stay in the Feudal Era, she had family, friends, and work to do here. Obviously all of this "studying" she had to do must be important otherwise she wouldn't need to come back here to do it. Inuyasha knew Kagome had a tough life. She was leading a double one at that. She could hardly ever come home and she couldn't risk people seeing him when he came because if they saw his dog ears they would want to run "tests" as Kagome put it. Yet, something told Inuyasha that these "tests" wouldn't be like the ones she takes at school. Inuyasha just wished she could stay with him in the Feudal Era all the time. His world was where he could protect her at all times. In this world he couldn't go outside as freely without a hat covering his ears. There were so many scents and strange things he had never seen before that could possibly hurt Kagome. He couldn't use his sword here because there were too many things he could break and he seemed to already know how to break things here without using his sword. But he knew she couldn't stay with him all the time. She had another life here. To ask her to never come back would be selfish and just push her away.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome mumbled as she awoke. Inuyasha hadn't even noticed her stirring since he was so caught up in his own train of thought.

"What are you doing here? I'm not supposed to come back for another two days." Kagome was actually very happy he came. As much as it sometimes annoyed her when he showed up unexpectedly, the only time they could ever get any real privacy together was when he came.

"Uh, hey. I just wanted to see if you were doing alright," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. Just fell asleep I guess, but thanks."

"No problem." A small hint of blush washed over Inuyasha's cheeks, but Kagome didn't seem to notice. Kagome sat on the floor next to him and cuddled by his side.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long for me to wake up."

"Just a couple minutes. Not very long."

"Kay, good." Kagome said as she smiled a little. The two of them sat in silence for a while. Inuyasha was trying to build up the courage to tell Kagome how he felt, but he didn't know where to start.

"Inuyasha? You okay?" Kagome asked. She could tell something was bothering him.

"Kagome, you know you're important to me right?"

"Of course. You're important to me too."

"Well I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I think I finally know what I want."

"What's that?" Kagome asked as blush crept across her face. She had a feeling about what he might be trying to say.

"I want to remain a half demon. I want to remain one for you and with you. I realize now what Kikyo wanted. What she wanted was selfish. She wanted me to be human. She wanted to use the Shikon Jewel to make me human and then possibly purify it completely so that it may disappear and she could live a normal life. That's it. Her living a normal life with me at her side, but not as who I am, with who she wanted me to be. However, you Kagome. You don't want me to change. You don't want me as a human and you definitely don't want me to be a full fledged demon, but I know if I did become a full demon, you would still stay by me. You were the first person I have ever fully learned to trust. You cried for me. No one has ever done that except for my mother. You've asked to stay by me even after I've been a jerk to you. You don't have a normal life and after all we've been through, I don't think you _want_ a normal one. You've helped heal my injuries and not just the physical ones, but the emotional ones too."

Kagome could see that Inuyasha was leaning towards her ever so slightly. She couldn't believe he was doing this. She could feel her heart about ready to beat right out of her chest.

"You're smarter than anyone in my era. You're alive. Kikyo will never have that over you. She may have a body, but it's not even a real one. It's cold. Yours Kagome, it's warm and it's inviting. You're also the most caring and kind person I know. You don't judge. You decided to trust me when we first met because you were being crushed by Mistress Centipede and you didn't even know who or what I was. At this point I don't think I can imagine a world where you aren't in it, Kagome."

"Inuyasha. Do you know what you're saying?" Kagome asked. She knew she was beet red. She could feel him getting closer to her. Kagome gasped a little when she noticed him take her hand.

"I know what I'm saying and I'll sum it up with three simple words…I love you." In that instant Inuyasha closed the gap between their lips and gave Kagome the most passionate kiss that he had ever given. It was full of love and want and need. He knew he needed to be with her. What surprised him though, was the fact that Kagome was kissing him back with the same passion and bliss. Kagome broke away for a second and looked Inuyasha in the eye.

"I love you too." Was all she said before closing the gap once more.

The End! Short I know, but I'm trying to get used to writing. It's very hard for me to be creative. Let me know what you think!


End file.
